


Bar Boys

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick works in a cop bar for information, but sometimes it comes from unlikely sources.





	Bar Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Canon--Nightwing

“Hey, Grayson!” Tony yelled from across the bar. “Someone to see you.”

Dick said goodbye to his patrons and swapped sides with Tony. He looked for this special customer, half-hoping it was Barbara come to see him, but he didn’t recognize anyone. Another ex-jarhead with a crew cut, two female officers chatting away, and a man in a loud suit.

Oh. That’s who was here. Rats.

Dick slid up to him. “Hey, Matches.”

Matches looked over his sunglasses, the matchstick in his mouth moving up and down as he spoke. “Heya, kid. Been a while.”

“A while,” Dick agreed.

“That’s the thing about kids,” Matches continued, as if Dick hadn’t spoken. “They move out and they don’t call, they don’t write. How are you supposed to check up on ‘em””

“I don’t know, Matches,” Dick said, shaking his head. “Guess they’re just ungrateful.”

“I don’t think so. Just busy.”

“You ever been too busy for your old man, Matches?”

“Sure, I have. Say, get me a whiskey, will ya?”

Dick pulled their house whiskey, knowing it wouldn’t be drunk anyway, and plopped it in front of Matches. “So, what brings you out Blüdhaven way, Matches? Business?”

“You got it,” he said, pretending to take a slug of whiskey. “Business as usual.”

“You know, you may not want to talk about it,” Dick said. “At least not too loud. You are in a cop bar after all.”

“Eh, they’re all off-duty anyway.” He took another drink. “This stuff’s vile.”

“You get what you pay for,” Dick said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Matches pulled out some money and handed it to Dick. “So, you workin’ tonight?”

Dick held out his arms. “Here I am.”

Matches raised an eyebrow.

Dick lowered his voice. “Yeah, I’ll be working. What’s up?”

“Got a tip for ya,” Matches said, digging into his pocket. He pulled out a note, slipping it to Dick with his tip money. “Don’t bet against the Yankees.”

Dck snorted. “OK, Matches. See you around?”

“I’ll be seeing you, kid.” Matches stood, adjusted his sunglasses, and walked out into the night.

Dick pocketed the note and put the tip money in the jar.

“So, who’s he?” Tony asked as they were cleaning up.

“Who’s who?”

“The guy in the flashy suit.”

“An old informant from Gotham,” Dick said, wiping down the bar. “Came to check up on me. Probably to make sure I was out of his way.”

“What’s he called? Natchez?”

“Matches,” Dick corrected. “Matches Malone.”

“Who the hell’s named ‘Matches’?”

“It’s a nickname. He’s an arsonist.”

Tony looked Dick dead in the eye. “You got weird friends for a cop, Grayson.”

Dick grinned. “What can I say? I’m a likable guy.”

That night, as Nightwing patrolled, he felt the shadow of the Bat following him everywhere. It was always just behind him, never where he could see, but close enough Dick knew that if he ran into trouble, help would be there. But he didn’t need any help. This was his city and he called the shots here.

Maybe Bruce would be proud of him. Maybe that’s why he stopped by. Dick made a note to call home the next chance he got.


End file.
